Siuan Sanche
Siuan Sanche is and was an Aes Sedai of the Blue Ajah. She was born in Tear, and grew up a fisherwoman. She was formerly the Amyrlin Seat, but was deposed by Elaida, stilled, and imprisoned. Her warder Alric died during the White Tower coup. Early Life Before she was the Amyrlin seat, Siuan was also a very mischievous girl who had a fondness for pranks. Siuan was born in Tear of humble origin as the daughter of a fisherman. During her early years as a novice, Siuan was found to have an earthy way of speaking to the point of almost vulgar. The Aes Sedai set to refine her language to a modicum of decency. She could not read or write when she came to Tar Valon. However, after learning, she was able to teach Novice classes on the Old Tongue. She was raised at the exact same time as her pillow-friend Moiraine Damodred. Once she was raised it was revealed that she had a mind for puzzles and was put in charge of the Ajahs eyes-and-ears. Deposed Elaida had been her long time rival and once she learned that she had kept knowledge of the Dragon Reborn secret, she decided that she must be the one to lead and control the Dragon or he would destroy the world. Using some clever politics she legally deposed and stilled Siuan, taking the law to its extreme. Min Farshaw and Laras (Mistress of the Kitchens in the White Tower) helped Siuan and her Keeper Leane Sharif escape out of the cells. Siuan only made it out of Tar Valon by lying (an ability gained by being stilled) about the whereabouts of Elayne Trakand and Egwene al'Vere to Gawyn Trakand, who lets them pass through the gates. As they leave the city, they find Logain Ablar, who joins them after Siuan offers him revenge against the Aes Sedai. Siuan now uses revenge to fill the void that was created by the loss of saidar. She is on the search now for where all the other Aes Sedai fled to when she was stilled with Min, Logain and Leane. While in the remote village of Kore Springs in Andor, she is captured by one of the villagers for damage to property. It is here that she meets Gareth Bryne, who pays for the damage in exchange for the three ladies (Logain has escaped beforehand) to work on Bryne's property. Logain rescues the ladies later on and they escape to carry on with their search. After coming across an agent for the Blue Ajah eyes-and-ears, the agent reveals that the Rebel Aes Sedai are meeting in a location called Sallie Daera, which is code name for Salidar. The group arrive to then meet with the Salidar Six in which Siuan leads them into forming the "real Hall of Tower" and to consider a new Amyrlin who will be young enough to be "guided" by the rest of the Aes Sedai. Siuan also falls back into her old role as the Blue Ajah eyes-and-ears. Gareth arrives and Siuan is forced to honour her oath and becomes his servant. Recent events Her stilling was healed by Nynaeve and she has rejoined the Blue Ajah. Due to her being Healed by a woman, her strength with the One Power has been severly reduced and as a result stands fairly low amoung Aes Sedai now. Because of the One Power returning to her, the Bond that broke when Alric died also returns, and so she goes through a delayed greiving process. She now runs the eyes-and-ears for Egwene al'Vere, the current Amyrlin Seat of what is known as the rebel camp of Aes Sedai and is also teaching Egwene how to be an Amyrlin. With the help of Egwene, she gives tea to the Aes Sedai holding Logain's shield which render them unconsious allowing him to escape. Viewing Min sees her lying on the floor wearing nothing, and something odd about her at the same time. This is the vision of her when she is deposed as Amyrlin and then stilled (which alters her appearance) and taken as a prisoner. Notes Category: Aes Sedai Category: Blue Ajah Category: Amyrlins Category:Women